En Garde! Games
The following is a list of PBM or PBEM En-Garde! games. This list is somewhat old, and may be out of date. Please update the status of any of the below games: Active Games * The Paris Tribune En-Garde - PB(E)M game (~40 players). Space for new players. Generally one turn a month (but at least 10 a year). Character returns by email and monthly report posted to website CGN (20:03, 14 June 2007 (UTC)) **GM - John Longhurst, Kent, UK. * Preux et audacieux - Spanish En-Garde game. Open and Active. On-line enrolling. One turn a month. ** Juego español del En Garde. Abierto y activo. Inscripción on-line. ** GM Tirs Abril * Les Petites Bêtes Soyeuses - PBM/PBeM game running since 1986 with 50+ players. Sticks fairly closely to the published rules. Available electronically or on paper for a small fee. ** GM - Paul Evans, UK. (20:08, 14 June 2007 (UTC)) * Elan Engarde (previously Delon and LaPorte) - Active and recruiting new players. A bit slow; the game is hand processed. (12:56, 18 June 2007 (UTC)) ** GM Carol Kocian ** Former GM - Ed Safford, Rich Crofts * Death with Honour - PBEM game that uses the 4th edition rules with some house rules and changes. ** GM - Scott Lewin, Collingwood, Ontario Active? Games * Arcadia En-Garde - Active and closed. 30 player PBEM. ** GM - David Tye * Au Plaisir du Roy - French (how appropriate) En-Garde game. Active. ** GM MDS ** I recieved this info from Daniel Carre, who seems to run a magazine: Mach die Spuhl * Banana En-Garde - Large PBEM game (> 100 players), waiting list. Under new management. **GM - Greg Rick, Cambridge, USA. **Former GM's: Rosie Jones, John Sloan, Joshua Ross, Colin Bell, Dan Corrin * Briny En-Garde - En-Garde! at sea. Now restarted and taking players. Feb 2011. **GM - Terry Crook * Dangerous Liaisons - PBM set during the religious wars in France. 50p/turn, 5 week turnaround. ** GM Jerry Spencer, 51 Elm Vale, Liverpool, L13 8NY. * Horseguards En Garde - Active and opern. ** GM - Trevor Gillard * London Cryer En Garde - Active and open. Set in England, rather then france. (No Cardinal's Guard?) ** GM - Jano Donnachaidh * Martin's EnGarde - Active and full (20 players). One turn per month 1/2 e-mail 1/2 postal. ** GM Martin Smith * Orleans En Garde! - Active with 67 players and waiting list.. ** GM - Brian Jenkins * Parisan Chronicle En Garde - Active and open ** GM - Jano Donnachaidh * Sun-King - Very nice (detailed) web page - Game active, web site not. Most extensive set of house rules that I have seen. Under new GM. New players are being accepted? ** GM - Ian Turner, UK. - Web page and former GM Nigel Mission * Variable Pig - Polar Pig - Running in postal format (2 month turnaround) Accepting new players (up to 25). E-mail can be used to submit orders. ** Contact Richard Smith ** GM Jim Reader, Wethouder Gerssenlaan 27, 3454BA De Meern, Nederland Inactive games * Le Mercure Du Paris - An old game which is defunct * Les Lievres Fous - SFCP PBM ** GM: Russell March * Death Before Dishonour - An old defunct game that was popular. ** Former GMs George Hall, Joe Carl, Burt Miller * Dieu et Mon Droit - Commercial PBM. ** GM - Colin Forbes, Timewyrm * Sage En-Garde - PBM that ran briefly in the Nineties. ** GM - Steven Arnott, Swindon, UK. * Small Furry Undergrads - SFCP PBM - ran for several years in the Nineties. Many of the players transferred to Banana. **GM: Colin Bell, UK. Games in development or of unknown status * Fronde - In development. A nearly complete re-working of the En-Garde! rules. ** GM Dan Corrin, Waterloo, Canada. * A yet to be named game is in development. ** GM Scott Leitner, Peoria, IL, USA. * All for One - Short run game that seems to be inactive as of May. Bill plans to start an east-india variant next year. ** GM Bill Brown, Melbourne, Australia Variant versions of Engarde * En Maguarde! - Active, PBEM, Open. Fantasy variant featuring Wizards and their grunts ** GM: Mark Collins * Agent Pumpkin's Unquiet Slumbers - Active. Lovecraftian En Garde ** GM: Chris * Unquiet Slumbers - Postal/PBEM set in 1920s Arkham of H. P. Lovecraft. Characters attempt to gain status at the Miskatonic University whilst trying to battle eldritch horrors. Defunct? ** GM - Frank Blade * Tecky - Post holocaust En-Garde with two types of status points. ** Defunct for some time. - Mark Forsyth * Sabres and Southern Belles - EnGarde variant for American Civil War period ** Contact GM * Master of the Conclave - sorcerous En Garde! variant where characters are initiated into the dark secrets of the mystical brotherhood of sorcerers known as the Iesiengard. ** GM, Gareth Williams at Room 01, Flat A, Crooksmoor House, 483 Crookesmoor Road, Sheffield S10 1BG Category:Games